


Kintsukuroi

by Arcanaacid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad Giovanni, Divorce, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Little Satoshi, M/M, No Moon or Silver this time, Pokeani only, Rating and Warnings Subject to Change, SingleDad!Giovanni, Some sad Adult things, TeamRocket!Delia, Uncle Nanu, although not technically, archaeologist!Giovanni, kid antics, little Ash, silly child things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanaacid/pseuds/Arcanaacid
Summary: Giovanni knew he’d fallen in love the moment he met Mother’s new technician; she was beautiful, brilliant, and driven. He didn’t anticipate that drive fueling the decision to take his son and leave. Thanks to connections through his best friend, Giovanni and Ash travel the world and make new friends along the way. With a Pokemon-magnetized-toddler, it’s a good thing Giovanni has friends too (and Uncle Nanu).
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum/Sakaki | Giovanni
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please let me know what you think! This is a fic I’ve kept quite close to my heart for a while, I hope you enjoy.

“Mama!” a small voice cried, waking his father from sleep. Rubbing his eyes, Giovanni glanced at the clock reading 2:20AM in bright red blocks. He slipped from bed, the old wood floors creaking as he went to check on his son.

Curled up in a ball, a boy of 3 years old huddled, black hair stuck to his wet face; Krookodile tears ran down ruddy cheeks. Sitting down gently, Giovanni stroked his back in small circles and whispered assurances. After a few minutes, the sobs died down and Ash snuggled into his dad’s lap, still sniffling.

“What happened, buddy?” He spoke just loud enough to be heard over the noise machine he had placed in his son’s room. The boy looked up at him with doe-brown eyes, red rimmed with a sadness that made his heart ache.

“I miss Mama…” Giovanni wiped his tears, kissing his forehead. Of course he missed his Mama, it was normal to want maternal comfort. Unfortunately, he would have to do.

“I know. I do, too,” he closed his eyes tightly. His wife wouldn’t be around, she never was anymore.

“Tell me a story?” The request was pitiful, tears clouded his eyes, cheeks ruddy. Giovanni smiled softly, how could he turn that down?

“Sure. Once upon a time there was a boy who met a girl. She was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen, and so smart. She was a researcher that worked for the boy’s Mother…” He let Ash situate himself between his many plushy Pokemon and blankets.

“He fell in love with her, and she fell in love with him. They laughed and played with Pokemon all day until the boy’s Mother asked the girl to do more and more work. The boy missed the girl, but understood that she loved her work.” He stopped, his throat closing shut. He shouldn’t be laying this on a small child, but he wouldn’t remember. Right?

“He never wanted to take that away from her, so he supported her. They still laughed, and spent time together, but slowly the boy grew lonely. Then, one day, they found out they would have a baby, a little boy who would light up their entire world,” He ran his fingers through Ash’s hair, who nuzzled him drowsily.

“The first day the boy saw his son, he knew what an amazing boy he would be. And he promised he’d make sure his son was never lonely…” he trailed off as a snore met his ears. How was this story supposed to end?

Giovanni thought back to how his first-born child looked at him with such wonder and unabashed love, who adored both his parents with such sweet honesty. His heart continued to ache as he wedged himself into the toddler bed. When he first saw Ash, his little Satoshi, he thought this would be what brought Delia back to him.

He was wrong. She worked more now than ever, eager to earn Mother’s approval as her top scientist and now top agent. As his son slept, he made a plan. If Delia wasn’t willing to work this out, he had to get himself and Ash out.

  
  


Giovanni sat stiffly across from his wife, still in uniform and chattering on about some project. She would be gone for three weeks, surely nothing he couldn’t handle. As she spoke, she finally noticed that Giovanni hadn’t even served himself food.

“Is everything all right, darling?” Her tone was annoyed, but her face held concern.

“No, Delia, it’s not.” Clearing his throat and pushing down bile, he continued, “I can’t do this anymore, Dee. You work so much and leave Ash and I alone—“ her scoff interrupted him.

“Gio, you said you understood my career. You said that before we married!” Her hands shook, but her head didn’t bow once. Auburn hair had loosened to framed her face, reminding him of years ago. His heart thudded against his ribs, screaming at him to stop. This was his wife, he loved her, this was crazy!

Ash’s face, giggling and joyful, filled his mind. All the moments she had missed already...Steeling himself, he locked eyes with her. The same brown as Ash’s, a jarring sight without the warm glow he always carried.

“Dee, you’ve been home for an hour--the first hour in days, mind you--and what have you not asked about?” His jaw clenched, anger building. She blinked owlishly at him a few times, thinking over what she may have missed.

“I…” She shook her head from side to side, slowly as though it would buy her time. She had come home, said hello to the Pokémon, had a glass of wine as Giovanni cooked, sat down...

“Your child, Delia! Your son! You haven’t asked where he is, or why you haven’t heard a sound?!” He stood abruptly, knuckles white against the table.

“W-what?” Her eyes widened. How could she have ignored that there wasn’t a sign Ash was anywhere in the house? Giovanni knew he was safe, over with the Oak family for the evening.

“Ash…” Delia’s voice broke, a sob torn from her chest. He picked up plates and silverware with unsteady hands to busy himself, taking them to the kitchen. By the time he returned, Delia had collected herself a bit.

“I’m sorry. I haven’t been a great mother lately, or wife,” She sighed.

“No, you haven’t been. It doesn’t mean I love you any less, and certainly Ash adores you,” wetting his lips and taking a breath, he continued, “We need to talk. This isn’t good for Ash, and it isn’t good for me, Delia. I understand your job, but gone for days and weeks at a time? Mother cannot require you that much--and don’t you argue. I know you’ve asked for overtime.”

She scowled, refusing to meet his eyes, “Fine. I can’t stand it here, Giovanni. I feel like I’m suffocating, and I hate it...I’m scared I’ll hate you and resent Ash.”

That was it. The shoe had dropped, and he hadn’t even had to say it.

“We’re both unhappy, then. I won’t ask you to leave your job, but I am taking him and going,” He closed his eyes, wishing for her to stop him. He prayed to any God that may exist that she would beg him to stay, to work it out. She never did, instead quietly collecting her things, stopping to kiss his cheek.

“Goodbye, Gio.” She left before more tears could come, pausing briefly to pull a single photo of Ash off the refrigerator before exiting the backdoor. Letting out a choked sob, he cried for saying goodbye to the love of his life, he cried for his son, who would never know his mother, and he cried for all the heartbreak to come.

* * *

A knock at the door told Giovanni his son was returning home with one, or likely both, of Gary Oak’s parents. After Delia left, he asked them to keep Ash for a few days while he got things in order, contacting places of work to secure better employment. Opening the door, he smiled sadly at Viridian and Garett Oak. Little Gary was in his dad’s arms, observant and looking around the house he was familiar with. Ash slept in Viridian’s arms, hands tangled in her long blonde hair.

“Thank you both for taking care of him. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble?” Giovanni murmured, taking his son carefully as they stepped into the house.

“Of course not, he was an angel, as always. Not that I can say the same for this guy,” She poked Gary in the side lightly, eliciting a grumpy noise from the child.

“Not fair! Not fair!” the toddler wasn’t having any of his mother’s teasing, sticking his tongue out at her. Garett sighed and shook his head, smiling adoringly at his wife.

“Dear, don’t rile him up now. They had a small argument over Pokemon again,” the boys frequently got into tussles over small disagreements--most of them over being future Pokemon trainers.

“Ah, I’m sure Ash didn’t help any. Children are silly,” Giovanni chuckled, the movement waking up Ash. The raven haired boy took in his surroundings, a frown immediately on his features. Tugging lightly at his father’s shirt, he got Giovanni’s attention.

“Yes?” He glanced down. It still hurt to see so much of Delia in his son, her features, and her eyes.

“Where Mama go? She gone away?” Immediately tears began to well. Giovanni sent a panicked look to his friends, stroking Ash’s hair.

“We’ll talk about Mama later, okay Sweetie?” Ash didn’t seem to want to accept this, but was soon distracted by some toys Viridian had brought with her, encouraging the boys to play in the living room. The adults slipped away to the dining table a short distance away, close enough to watch the kids play.

“So...she left?” Garett patted his shoulder when he nodded. He didn’t trust his vocal cords to work correctly. Taking tissue from Viridian, he took another look at the boys playing. Viridian and Delia had been childhood friends, as had he and Garett, but they were his real family.

Gary was the spitting image of his father, the only difference being his green eyes and auburn hair. They had medical intervention, and Garett’s genes turned out on top, much to Viridian’s chagrin.

“She left two nights ago,” he huffed out a bitter laugh, “already had a bag packed. She took clothing and a single picture of Ash.”

“Maybe she needs time to think, Gio--” Viridian pleaded, green eyes pained.

“She didn’t even consider it! I asked her to talk to me about how much she was working, and suddenly it’s about how much she doesn’t want to hate me or resent Ash. She didn’t ask for space, or even speak with me about the problem--she knew, Viridian! She knew that she would leave!” He reeled back from shouting, running a hand down his face. He was exhausted, emotionally overtaxed and physically drained. When was the last time he ate?

“Gio...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry this happened, but you can’t let it stop you. Ash depends on you,” Garett pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket. “Speaking of, I was told to forward this to you.”

Giovanni took the envelope with a raised brow, carefully opening it. The paper felt expensive, unusual for correspondence of his friend. Scanning it, he felt his heart lighten slightly, relief of a weight he didn’t realize was crushing him.

“It’s a job offer...from The Aether Foundation, a newly formed Pokemon Rehabilitation and Research Foundation. They need a Pokemon Archaeologist to do translations, it’s a long-term job with some travel...all paid, salary…” He hummed thoughtfully. For a newly formed company, they were offering a significant sum of money, definitely enough to keep him and Ash afloat for the next several years.

“What do you know of them?” He looked up at his friends, searching intently for any signs of wariness or distrust.

“The president is an interesting woman, she runs it with her husband. It all seems legitimate, we have been using them for the last few seasons for our paper on gene variations. The lab even has some of their Pokemon that have been rehabilitated, so we can release them into their natural habitats,” satisfied with his friend’s honesty, Giovanni smiled. It felt like he hadn’t had a real smile to give in forever.

“Thank you for this. I’ll call themtomorrow, it looks like they are based in Alola.”

“Yeah, far too late to be calling now. It’s no problem, the information came our way, and we were able to suggest you. We’ve worked with you professionally for years and can vouch for that, it’s nothing about personal favor,” Garett grinned lopsidedly, leaning back. Giovanni chuckled at the gesture, one he picked up from Viridian over the years.

“Still, thank you, both of you. You’ve helped more than you know...although it looks like Ash and I will be moving soon, there aren’t any ruins I’m aware of in Pallet Town,” Viridian snorted, then frowned.

“I always wanted the boys to grow up together…” She bit her lip, watching the boys play-fight with plushes. Gary’s Gengar was winning over Ash’s Nidorino, until the smaller boy shoved the plush into his mouth.

“Ah! No, boys!” Swearing under her breath, she rushed over to separate the two now-actually-fighting boys. The men laughed lightly from the table, shaking their heads.

“Remember when we fought like that?” Garett asked lightly.

“I never fought like that. I believe your hair was successfully turned green when we were 14, though,” Giovanni smirked at the memory of the enraged teen chasing him around the Pokemon Center with only a towel around his waist, hair and skin to his shoulders turned green.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Dee made fun of me for months after having to help scrub it off,” His heart twinged at the name.

“Yeah...Remember when we tricked those kids in Johto into buying ‘slowpoke tails’?” He grinned as Garett nearly choked on air.

“Oh Arceus! We dipped unripe Apricorns in batter and fried them, I can’t believe people paid that much for them. Remember the protest after, at the well?” Giovanni chuckled, nodding.

“The poor Slowpoke were so confused, and not tail-less. They shut down the water to the town for a week before figuring it out,” He vividly remembered that phone call--his mother had been furious.

“Whatcha talkin’ about?” Viridian took her seat again, bringing a beer for each of them.

“Stupid things we did as kids,” Garett replied, waggling his eyebrows. Giovanni snorted.

“More stupid than those chocolate bars you bought? Rage bars or whatever they were?” Her innocent question was belied by the devious look in her eyes. Garett groaned, hiding his face with his hands.

“How much did you waste on those? 5000 poke?” he ignored his friend’s glower.

“Nope! 50,000!” Viridian piped up, grinning ear to ear.

Garett gasped at his wife, hand on his chest, “How dare you and your sudden but inevitable betrayal!” She and Giovanni laughed.

“50,000? Garett, what happened?” He remembered well, but loved the story.

“Ugh, fine, but you know it. I thought the guy said 5,000 for a bar, so--”

“Garett! Five-thousand poke for a candy bar?” Viridian lost it as Giovanni teased him.

“You know what, I take back what I said when we were 11, you are absolutely not my best friend forever!” The brunette sniffed daintily, nose in the air away from the table of traitors.

Their laughter subsided and conversation again turned to serious topics. They agreed that Giovanni would call Aether the next day, and Viridian would watch Ash as needed if he had to have an in person interview. A few hours and one full stomach later, he was laying Ash down in bed for the night.

Ash was wearing his favorite Squirtle pajamas, giggling as he kicked his feet. He told Giovanni all about what his Squirtle would be like in broken, three-year-old speak. Pulling away after wishing him goodnight, he stopped at the door.

“Papa?” He looked back at the boy, piled under blankets for the cold autumn month.

“Yes?”

“Can I sleep with Per-zan?” He chuckled, whistling out the door. A large cream coloured cat padded in, looking up at her trainer and then at the boy.

“It’s up to her. Would you like to stay with Ash tonight?” The bejeweled cat looked between them, torn between helping her trainer with his nightmares, and the boy who was her own kit. Making her decision, she hopped up to curl around Ash, purring loudly.

“All right, goodnight you two. We have a big few days coming up. I love you,” Giovanni spent a moment watching his eyes droop, snuggling into Persian. He could trust her, she would keep him safe.

He remembered the day they brought Ash home as he readied himself for bed. Persian had been anxious for months, guarding Delia as if her life depended on it. Delia was worried that the big cat would hurt him, but one look told anyone how much she already loved the tiny human. A peapod, back then, so tiny in his arms on the sofa with Persian’s head in his lap. She even snapped at Giovanni once, the first time he had to bathe him.

That boy was her world now, and his...his universe. He sat on the bed heavily, picking up the family photo on his nightstand. One side held him and Delia on their first date. She looked beautiful in a plum coloured dress, eyes sparkling with excitement. The other side was a picture of him holding Ash, his index finger trapped by a tiny baby fist. Sleep came quick as he settled in, but restless.

* * *

  
The next two weeks were spent frantically packing, making phone calls, and triple checking that everything was in order. Ash stayed with Viridian and Garett, spending all the time he could with his best friend.

Tomorrow morning, they would board a boat for Sinnoh. Their things were sent ahead by plane, however he felt a boat would be better for Ash, even if it was a few hours longer.

Knocking on the door to Oak Laboratories, he heard laughter coming from the back. Heading through the back gate, he walked up to see Ash giggling among a pile of Pokémon. Gary was a few feet away, scowling at a Rattata.

“Hi there, boys. Saying goodbye to the Pokémon?” He smiled as Ash three a few Caterpie off, catapulting them as he sat up too fast.

“Sorry! They’re friends,” Ash pointed. Gary shook his head, backing up towards the deck. He eyed the Rattata warily, the purple rat looking back warmly. The Pokémon who visited Ash were always ready to play, but stayed safely outside.

“Do you not like them, Gary?” Giovanni asked the taller boy.

“Scary,” the brunette boy glared. Giovanni pretended not to notice as he crept behind his leg, a strong wall between the child and wild Pokémon.

“They aren’t so scary. As long as you don’t hurt them, they’ll leave you be,” he picked up his son in one fluid motion, the rest of the Caterpie falling away. Gary squealed and hugged Giovanni’s leg tightly.

“Friends, Gary! Not bad,” Ash giggled. His friend wasn’t sold, instead safely tucking himself under the black fabric of jacket in front of him.

“Not everyone is as excited about them, Ash. Remember, while these ones are friendly, wild Pokémon can be dangerous,” the toddler huffed at his dad’s repeated warning. “Let’s get you both inside.”

Viridian opened the back door as they walked up the steps, giggling children using the adult as an amusement ride. Ash clung to his back while Gary was seated on his foot, wrapped around his shin.

“Slow going, eh?” The blonde grinned at the sight.

“I seem to have picked up hitchhikers,” Giovanni stuck out his leg, “Care to take one?” Gary whined as his mother plucked him up, resting him on her hip.

“Sure thing! Have you boys had fun? We’ll have dinner soon, then it’s time to say bye-bye for a while…” She smiled sadly. Gary’s face scrunched, refusing to look at Ash. The black-haired boy frowned, moving to his dad’s arms.

They took the boys in to be whisked away for a quick bath before dinner. Garett took the time to hear about the final plans from Giovanni and filled him in on the boys’ time. Gary was unhappy Ash was leaving and spent most of the time throwing fits, only to be calmed by the happy boy. The thought of separating them made his heart ache, but they’d be together again.

He said this to Garett, who chuckled, “We’ve been apart before, we’ll do it again. You’ll always be my best friend.”

Giovanni smiled at his friend, embracing briefly before turning attention back to the stew. He refused to give up the house in Pallet, instead leaving it as an extra for the Oak’s until a time he returned. He thought about renting it out, but there was no market for such a rural area.

* * *

The coastal winds were biting in November, slicing through Giovanni’s windbreaker like paper. Ash was bundled up as much as possible, trying to sleep against his father’s chest. His little hat was hiding the tips of reddened ears, the salt in the air making him cough.

Giovanni sighed, hoping he stayed asleep. Vermillion wasn’t his favorite city, falling into disrepair after their Gym Leader was drafted. Something had changed in him when he returned; it wouldn’t surprise him if his mother or wife had something to do with it.

Eventually they boarded and found a cozy area of the cafe to keep warm in. Ash woke while he was ordering a coffee, the smell of food overriding his want for sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he immediately locked onto a scone in the case.

Looking up at his dad with begging eyes, he whined, “Papa! Treat?” The boy glanced at the case again, at the one with little seeds and a white glaze.

“Please?” Giovanni chuckled as his eyes watered. What a little actor.

“What am I going to do with you?” He smiled, tapping him on the nose. “Yes, we can get a treat. Want to show me which one?” The toddler gasped, waiting to be helped to the floor before showing Giovanni which one.

He didn’t notice the man making his way towards their bag as they ordered. Giovanni caught a movement in the glass, handing the woman a few poke and turning around.

“Hey! Watch it, that’s not yours,” he snarled, stalking towards the lanky man. Ash kept near the counter with big eyes.

“Hey sweetheart, let’s eat that over here.” The young woman moved Ash to the side, hitting a button as Giovanni confronted the stranger.

“Fuck off, man, whatever—“ Giovanni towered over him, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“Listen, the only reason I haven’t beaten you half to death is because my son is over there,” he grabbed the front of the man’s shirt, dirty and stiff. Security walked into the cafe, making a beeline for them.

“Is there a problem, sir?” The first guard was a large man, even by his standards, blonde hair kept neatly at the nape of his neck. His broad shoulders were held strong, eyes narrowed at the rapidly shrinking thief.

“This man was trying to steal my bag,” he let the second guard move him back, “It’s a diaper bag, and you saw I had my wallet.” He stopped and thought for a moment. The only things in the bag were diapers and toddler snacks...

He groaned internally, releasing the man’s shirt entirely. Inspecting him, Giovanni realized he was a young man, barely over 20. His hair was dirty, brown locks stuck together with sweat and grime, and his clothing was dirty but had been re-sewn in several places.

“You got a kid?” His voice was tougher than it should be. The kid nodded, wincing.

“Y-yeah, man. I messed up, and I got a baby girl now and I don’ know what to do—“ He shot the guard a relieved look when he was shushed. The broad man sent the lanky second guard away, looking between the two.

“I’ll take your lead, here. But if I catch you again, you will go to jail when we dock. Got it?” Giovanni couldn’t place his mild accent. The thief nodded and looked back to him. With a sigh, he shook his head.

“Leave him. Look, kid, I’m letting this go _once_. Get your act together, you have a child to care for!" He leaned in closer. “Get to Sinnoh, find a shelter, get a job, and remember that that little girl is more important than anything else now.”

He stood again, trying to ignore the wide blue eyes staring at him in awe.

“You can go to any women’s shelter if there aren’t others available, they can at least help you get a bed somewhere else faster. Kids take priority,” he grunted. Shooting him away, Giovanni went to find his own child.

To his relief, Ash was happily playing with the barista. He had several scone wrappers stuffed into clothing, glaze smeared his hands.

“I see you had fun,” he chuckled, scooping him up. Ash giggled, hugging him tight. “Thank you, I’m sorry about that.” He tried to tip her, but she refused.

“Oh, no! Thank you for doing that...and, y’know, the other thing.” She smiled sadly, “He’s from Sinnoh, used to take the local boat a lot. Went to Hoenn a few years ago, came back like that.” She shrugged and resumed cleaning up tables. Giovanni nodded thoughtfully.

“Some people need a chance. Hopefully he takes it.” He wasn’t holding his breath, but hopefully the child would make it to a good home. Turning his attention back to the giggling toddler in his arms, he smiled.

He had more important things to do. Namely, keeping Ash entertained for the next several hours. He sighed internally, maybe he would be blessed and Ash would nap now that he’d eaten his body weight in pastries.


End file.
